Battle Plans
by Ronaele Emmett
Summary: Reyna is preparing for the invasion on the Greeks' camp, but she is not sure if it's meant to be. So she talks to one of her closest friends and finally comes to a decision. What will it be?


Reyna paced her motel bedroom anxiously. She and several other demigods were heading to New York to invade Camp Half-Blood, and they had stopped to make battle plans in an abandoned building that looked like it used to be a motel. Reyna hated motels, but they didn't have much of a choice.

Reyna wasn't so sure about continuing with the invasion. Sure, one of Annabeth's friends had open fired on Camp Jupiter, but Annabeth and her other friends had seemed just as shocked as Reyna. And Reyna could usually tell when someone was lying or faking. She stroked Argentum's ear absently. Aurum and Argentum were Reyna's pet metal dogs. She had insisted on them traveling with her, because even though she was an excellent fighter, Reyna always felt safer with them near her. They could tell when someone was not telling the truth, they were good guard dogs, and whenever she was lonely or upset, (which happened quite a lot) she could tell her dogs what was troubling her, and they would just listen.

Reyna felt like such a sap. She didn't want to invade the apposing camp, but she felt that she had no choice. As praetor of Camp Jupiter, it was her duty to see that the camp was protected, and to get rid of any threats to the campers' safety.

And Jason, walking right into Camp Jupiter, holding hands with that pretty daughter of Venus. Reyna sat down and drummed her fingers on the table top. There were supposed to be two praetors, and Jason and Percy were both meant to be leaders. Reyna felt like she was holding up the sky on her shoulders. She couldn't do it alone. But who should be the next praetor? Octavian? She trusted him, but he didn't seem like the kind of guy who could replace Jason or Percy.

She sighed. That word, _replaced._ Reyna hated that word! She felt _replaced_ by Piper! Jason had looked so happy with her. And Percy already had a girl, Annabeth. Such a great girl. Strong and smart. Perfect to keep a guy like Percy out of trouble. Reyna secretly hoped that Annabeth had found and retrieved the Mark of Athena.

What would it be like if the two camps came together to face Gaea? She pondered that for a moment. As a daughter of Bellona, it was hard to picture the two camps living in harmony, and not fighting all the time. Although Camp Jupiter had some amazing fighters, Reyna worried that it wouldn't be enough to stop Gaea.

She wished that Jason was still praetor. Everything had seemed easier, more fun with him around. Now he, Hazel, and Frank had left to find the twin giants with their friends from Camp Half-Blood. Reyna tried to imagine how cool it would be if the two camps joined together. In battle, they would be nearly undefeatable!

Alexis, one of the daughters of Mars, marched into the room just then. "Ok, Reyna," she began. "What's our next plan of action?"

Over the summer, Alexis and Reyna, both being daughters of war, had formed a special bond.

"Lexi! I'm so glad that you're here!" Reyna exclaimed. "We need to talk."

"What about?" Alexis asked, plopping down in a beanbag chair. Reyna sighed.

"Well, I'm not so sure about continuing with our invasion on the Greeks' camp. I really wanted to believe that Annabeth and her group of demigods were our friends, but... I just don't get it!' she pounded her fist on the table in frustration. Alexis jumped at the noise.

"Wellllll," Alexis began, stretching out the word. "That Leo dude _did _open fire on the camp, but... Ok, I didn't get the chance to tell you this and I was afraid that I'd imagined it...but, I did a little bit of spying when Leo showed Octavian the ship that they came in-"

"Lexi!" Reyna laughed. It felt good to laugh and be a kid once in a while.

"What? I couldn't help it! I was just trying to gather information, that's all," She protested, grinning. "Plus, that Leo guy was kind of cute." Alexis blushed. Reyna stifled a laugh.

"In a scrawny way," she added hastily. "But anyway, I snuck onto the ship, and I was watching Leo and Octavian when Leo fired. His eyes turned a weird gold color, and his voice changed."

Reyna paled. Alexis nodded.

"He must have been possessed by... Oh, what are those things called?!" Alexis said impatiently.

"Eidolons," Reyna offered.

"Yeah, yeah, those," she looked at Reyna.

"I know this may sound weird, especially for me, but, I think that the Greeks might be on our side," she finished.

Reyna's eyes widened.

"Well, if it means defeating Gaea," she said slowly, "Then it's worth a shot. I mean, we don't have much of a choice...o

Okay, get David and Alyssa assembled in the conference room," she said abruptly.

The "conference room" was really just a master suite that they had taken over to make battle plans. Reyna hurried around the room as Alexis hurried to get the others. She threw some extra clothes, ambrosia cubes, and bottles of nectar into a backpack. Lastly, Reyna grabbed her spear from the corner and strapped it to her back.

"Ok Jason," Reyna took a deep breath. "This is for you. And the camp." And she hurried to join her friends.


End file.
